They call it a beautiful nightmare
by OpalRosesAUs
Summary: Jeremy x Toy Chica. Toy helps Jeremy through his abusive family, and keeps him from suicide. Designed to be mostly fluff, might get dirtier, idk. AU where TC can transform in to a teenage human.


p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Jeremy x Toy Chica/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"~Jeremys point of view~br /"JEREMY FITZGERALD, GET DOWN HERE OR YOU'LL HAVE A BIGGER PUNISHMENT TO PAY"br /I ran down the stairs, pulling my sweatshirt over my head, and saw my dad standing there, looking pissed as usual. He saw me emerge from the stair case and grabbed me by my collar. He growled into my earbr /"Don't forget. If anyone, and I mean anyone finds out about what goes on under MY roof, you will regret it. UNDERSTAND?"br /I gulped nervously "y-yes sir, i-i pr-promise"br /He shoved me away from him, sending me flying in to a table. "You better pick that shit up, or you're going nowhere tonight!"br /Swallowing tears, I scrambled to pick things up and put them back. I finished quickly, and ran out the door on my way to my first job ever, at freddy fazbears pizzaria. br /It was the first and only job my father had let me get. It was a night guard position, which meant no one would be around, and I couldn't tell anyone what happens in my house... no one to talk to, lonely again as /I sighed, took the keys out of my pocket, opened the doors, and walked to the office to begin my job./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"~Toy Chica's POV~br /It had been two weeks since the murders, and still, no one had discovered them. I was sitting in a circle with my best friends, chica, the bonnies, the freddys, mangle, foxy, marionette, and balloon boy. Breaking the silence, balloon boy spoke in his small voicebr /"At least we aren't stuck as robots any more..."br /This was true.. ever since the children were hidden inside of us, we had gained human abilities, and the ability to switch between an animatronic and a /All of a sudden, we heard a door open and rushed to our places. We always harassed the night gaurd, just for fun. We didn't really have anything better to /Freddy, bonnie and I jumped onstage and patiently waited for 12 am./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"~Third person POV~br /Jeremy shook, frightened for dear life as the clock struck 12. Suddenly, the phone started ringing. The poor boy practically flew out of his seat, then grabbed the phone. He cautiously whispered "hello?"br /"HELLO HELLO!" the voice startled jeremy so bad, that he dropped the receiver and shrieked quietly while the man on the phone kept talking. As the man was talking, he sat back in the chair and started flipping through the cameras. He noticed the music box was almost out, so he quickly wound it back up and shuddered. He looked back the stage cameras and saw that the trio was /"W-w-what? T-theyre just r-robots..."br /He shined the flashlight down the hall and saw Toy Fred standing there watching him. Jeremy whispered to himself "I-I-Im going to d-die"br /Freddy disappeared from the hall. For an hour, everything was quiet, until...br /Jeremy shined the light down the hallway where toy chica was standing. Jeremy looked at the ground and whisperedbr /"At least I won't have to go back..."br /Toy Chica sprung in from the opening, sending jeremy crashing to the ground. She had him pinned, when he suddenly said br /"Finally"br /"Wait, what?" Toy chica asked with an almost confused look on her robotic face "you mean... you want to die?"br /Jeremy looked away, almost ashamed. "Y-yea- I mean, no"br /Frowning, Chica snapped her fingers and transformed in to a human. "But... why?"br /"D-does it matter? Y-youre g-gonna kill m-me anyways"br /"My moods kinda been ruined. Here." She stood up and offered her hand to the trembling boy. He took it and stood up. "W-why didn't you kill me wh-when you had th-the chance?"br /"I mean, it's less fun when they want to die... is something up?br /"I'm f-fine"br /"You can talk to me, I'm not gonna bite.. probably" br /Jeremy stared at the ground "I-its nothing"br /Chica looked in to his eyes and saw tears forming "hey, it's ok, you don't have to tell me right now... I'll get it out of you some day.. for now, would you just like a hug?"br /He looked at her with confusion "W-whats a hug?"br /"This is." She pulled the boy in and held him tightly as the clock struck the one minute warning meaning it was 5:59. "Hey, I have to go. I'll see you tonight, I hope you have a good day!" She released him gently and patted him on the head. Jeremy watched as she ran out of the room, and mumbled to himself "that felt nice..."/p 


End file.
